


疯子与天才

by Fostersaid



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bottom Jeremiah Valeska, M/M, Top Jerome Valeska, Twincest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fostersaid/pseuds/Fostersaid
Summary: Jeremiah想，他一定会用一把新的手枪打穿Jerome的头。





	疯子与天才

**Author's Note:**

> *年下 不拆不逆  
> *极度OOC  
> *是杰罗姆和没有中笑气的杰罗麦  
> *新手炖肉  
> *这个肉可能不好吃  
> *如果有病句请告诉我，欢迎捉虫  
> *文笔渣，内容差  
> *中英文混搭的感觉真不好：（  
> *感谢阅读

-

Jeremiah是在一个陌生的地方醒来的。  
四周是高大的墙，头顶是天花板，然后是一条路，另一条路，循环下去。  
一个封闭的迷宫。不过迷宫对Jeremiah来说并不算什么，出去的方法其实很简单。

 

——Jeremiah走到了最后一个拐角处。

 

Jeremiah刚转身却被一个人拽住，并且被拽进对方怀中，手上突然有阵短暂的刺痛。他的大脑瞬间空了，而后 耳边想起的声音让他猛地挣脱那人的怀抱。

“Hello,brother.”

Jerome用低沉的嗓音说，这让Jeremiah有些紧张和焦虑。

“最近如何？你看上去真棒。”Jerome带着笑容寒暄几句，“以前我才是帅气的那个呢。”他开了个不算玩笑的玩笑，随后走近Jeremiah。对方受惊地后退，没有说话，转身想跑——

但他却被Jerome一把拉住，再次拥入怀中。他发现他挣脱不了Jerome，手变得无力，这时Jeremiah才反应过来那阵刺痛是麻醉针扎了他的手。

“如果你想杀了我，你可以...”Jeremiah用因为害怕而颤抖的声音说，他认为Jerome会把他的尸体扔在这个迷宫中，他什么都可以做出来，那些恐怖的事情。  
但霎时Jeremiah的大脑彻底空了，  
他的下唇被对方轻咬，牙关被舌撬开，并且对方的手还在解他的外套的纽扣。

 

Jerome一定是疯了！

 

Jeremiah内心呐喊着。Jeremiah慌了，他有些害怕并且感到迷茫。他的外套已经被脱掉了，只剩下一件衬衣。他要阻止Jerome，不能再让他继续下去。

“你的力气与我相比还是相差甚远，毕竟我杀的人比你杀的还多。况且你的手现在没有感觉对吧，brother.”Jerome感受到了自己兄长的动作，从衣兜中拿出一副手铐铐住Jeremiah的双手，并举起它们。之后Jerome一只手搂住Jeremiah的腰，另一只则顺着对方的腰线向上探索。

“把你的眼镜送给我吧。”Jerome说。  
他的手已经伸进了Jeremiah的衬衣里。

“只要戴上这副眼镜，所有人都会认为你是个乖孩子，然后把全部的宠爱都给你。”Jerome抚摸着Jeremiah。

Jeremiah倒是从没想过自己会在迷宫里被他的亲弟弟压在身下。或许是他把Jerome逼疯的。他们还小的时候，Jeremiah已经穿着干净的衣服，坐在充满阳光的房间里博览群书了，Jerome则被大家认为是怪胎，穿着脏兮兮的衣服，被暴打，被虐待，甚至连Jeremiah也看不起他。就像那句话：“只要一天不顺，谁都能被逼疯。”

Jeremiah真的如Jerome所说，夺去了全部的宠爱。Jeremiah从出生就是被捧在手心的，是大家的关注焦点，这个聪明的孩子让他们爱不释手。

可能这便是导致Jerome做出这种事的原因。

所以一个天使便坠落了。

 

Jeremiah有那么一瞬间后悔了，这件事会给他造成巨大的打击，成为擦不掉的阴影。

现在恐惧占据了Jeremiah的身体，他忍不住地发抖。

“Don't.Please.”Jeremiah看着面前的人，恳求Jerome能够放过他。

但猎物只要被猎人抓住，便不能再逃走了。

 

“不可能的哦，亲爱的哥哥。”

“痛苦是不会消亡的，不如享受，那会让你好受些。”

 

Jeremiah知道自己无法逃脱了，闭上眼睛不去注视现实。他现在想无视一切，只留下大脑的空白，尽量让自己不去注意现在所发生的事。

 

“还记得小时候吗，”Jerome的手抚上了Jeremiah的腿，  
“有一次你把那婊子的项链弄丢了，你说是我偷走的，”手不断向上游走，  
“结果就是使我两天没有吃饭还遭到了几顿暴打。”Jerome将一根手指伸进Jeremiah的后穴中，这个动作引起身下人轻微的抖动。

“你知道我当时怎么想的吗，”Jerome摘下Jeremiah的眼镜，扔在一旁，然后看着对方颤抖的睫毛，  
“我想，总有一天我会把你杀了，让他们把目光都集中在我身上，”手指变成两根，三根，  
“不过后来我放弃了这个念头，”Jerome的手指在Jeremiah的后穴中抽插着，Jeremiah呼吸变得急促，  
“因为我发现我最喜欢做的事就是拆穿你的伪装。”Jerome再次吻上Jeremiah的唇。

Jeremiah有些喘不过气，将腿曲起，试图把Jerome推开。他不想承认自己现在几乎一丝不挂，他只想拿起一把手枪把这个疯子打死。

 

“你的眼睛比我的清澈多了，简直像一潭湖水。”Jerome将手指抽出，然后缓缓顶进去，细微的呻吟声从Jeremiah嘴边漏出。

“为什么我们拥有同一张脸，而你看起来却那么迷人。”Jerome用调戏的语气笑着对他的兄长说，而后者仅是握紧双拳，看起来他想不让自己听到这些话。  
Jerome双唇靠近身下人的耳边，将吐出的热气全喷在他的耳郭上，继续调戏对方：

“ You are pretty. ”

Jerome抬起Jeremiah的腿搭在自己的腰上，这个动作让Jerome进得更深。在顶到某个点时Jeremiah突然发出绵柔的呻吟，他下意识地去捂住嘴，手铐随着动作响了几声。

“条件反射，我很喜欢。”Jerome看着Jeremiah的动作不觉轻笑几声，似乎掌握到了技巧，便再次向那一点撞去。

Jerome像病原体，不断地在侵蚀Jeremiah，想要把那些疯狂的念头种在对方体内。

Jeremiah皱起眉，咬着唇试图把那些令他不堪入耳的呻吟吞下去，他的呼吸变得紊乱。

“混...蛋...你个疯子...快停下...”

 

Jerome无视了Jeremiah的话，唇贴上了他的脖颈，在白皙的皮肤上留下一个粉红的印记。Jerome的手捏住Jeremiah胸前的两点揉捏，它们因为性而变得挺立。

“其实，我还挺喜欢你的。你聪明，是个天才，能让别人都围着你团团转，落入你的圈套中。”Jerome又顶了一下，手向上，揉了揉Jeremiah的桔红色头发。

“而我呢？恶人，疯子，被别人瞧不起。”Jerome突然用力向前顶，像是想把所有的愤怒发泄在Jeremiah身上。

“Stop...Jerome,stop...”Jeremiah再次请求，话语中带着哭腔，  
——他要哭了，  
——他已经开始哭了。

 

“Don't cry.It's a wonderful thing，isn't it?”Jerome倒是有些不想看见他的兄长像个小女生一样地哭，动作轻柔下来，吻上Jeremiah的眼角，将泪吻去，拿起被扔在一旁的眼镜给他兄长戴上。

“Don't cry,brother.”Jerome咬住Jeremiah的耳垂，语气又像是在安慰又像是在讲下流的话。

“STOP！”Jeremiah几乎用尽力气喊出这一句话，而后却因为Jerome的眼神而再次像泄了气，依旧用那个诱人的哭腔轻声说：

“ I don't feel well. Please stop...”

 

“Well,”Jerome竟然答应了他的话，这让Jeremiah有些意外。Jerome停下了动作，手指在Jeremiah的下唇抚摸着，以居高临下的眼神凝视着这片粉红，他低头吻了一下后笑着说：

“好了，现在可以释放了。”

-  
Jeremiah再次醒来时已经在自己的房间了，他发现自己换了一身新衣服，是Jerome的。不得不说，颈上的那个粉红印记很刺眼，它让Jeremiah有些生气。Jeremiah试图遮住，不过一切都是徒劳。

事实证明，Jerome真的是个疯子，

Jeremiah想，他一定会用一把新的手枪打穿Jerome的头。


End file.
